A Lost Oslo
by Minimewtwo
Summary: The sphere belive that their new machine can create rain but what happens when it turns one of their own into a child? How will they turn him back? Main characters: Oslo/Diwan/Cortes/Rebel Pirates/OCs
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Chapter one (The meeting)**

The sky was clear with very few clouds around. The monolith docked at a block used by sphere scientists, Oslo had been invited to view a demonstration of the scientist's newest experiment. The invitation had been just short of an order and Oslo was not happy. Diwan was also unhappy because Oslo was forcing her to also attend the demonstration. "Sir I mean no disrespect but why must I attend?"

"Because the other commanders will have their second in commands there, how will it look if I did not have mine there?" Diwan looked at her feet and replied.

"Sorry for arguing your order Sir."

"I should think so Diwan." Oslo spoke to her as though she was a naughty child. Raising her head high she followed Oslo off the monolith into a large building carved into the rock face. They stood in silence as they rode the elevator to the top of the building where the demonstration was to take place.

The doors of the elevator opened, Oslo and Diwan stepped out of the elevator and into the room the meeting was taking place in. As Diwan looked around she could see that Oslo had been right, all of the commanders second in commands were present and standing close to their superiors.

One of the admins spoke in a gruff voice. "Now that everyone is here we can begin the demonstration, professor you may start."

"Yes sir." Cheng's grandfather said as he nodded his head in respect. "I have been working on a machine that will produce rain clouds, now the commands I give it will determine the size and nature of the cloud. In other words I can change whether it is a thunder cloud or a cloud that will produce a light shower of rain. The machine works by merging the hydrogen and Oxygen atoms in a way that creates rain clouds..." A commander spoke before Cheng's grandfather could continue.

"So you're saying that the Sphere could control the weather?"

Ah... Well not exactly we can just control whether or not clouds appear and when they appear."

"So we can control the weather." the same commander stated.

"Well I suppose it is a bit like controlling the weather. There is one set back however, the machine needs a large amount of seijin energy to work." Cheng's grandfather says and then looks to the sphere admins, they had begun to mutter amongst themselves and the commanders were muttering to their second in commands.

"Hopefully they don't choose me." Oslo mutters into Diwan's ear.

"Sir?" She asks in a very quiet voice.

"Come now Diwan, you really think that they are going to supply the energy?"

"No, but..."

"They will definitely choose a commander, and that commander will instantly make enemies with the others."

"How come sir?"

"Because it will look like the admins have a favourite amongst us." Oslo answers gravely, Diwan was about to reply when the admins drew everyone's attention.

"Commander Oslo, would you supply the energy?"

"Damm it." Oslo said under his breath as soon as he had heard his name, he stepped forward and answered. "Yes sir."

"Very well, professor begin." the admin addressed Cheng's grandfather, who nodded and beckoned Oslo to come closer.

"You need to fire a large amount of energy right into here." he said pointing to a round spot on the machine that looked like a solar panel.

"Fine I see it." Oslo said then stepped back and charged up some energy, he could feel the other commanders glaring at him. After a short time Oslo felt he had charged up enough energy and looked to the professor, the professor nodded and Oslo fired the energy at the spot on the machine. The machine started up and then began to make some funny noises, everyone took a step back as it was obvious that the machine was malfunctioning. Next minute there was a loud crashing noise like thunder and the machine blew up, a blinding white light filled the room and everyone present had to close and shield their eyes as they were blown off their feet.

Oslo felt something strange, he could feel pain coming from his right ankle but there was something else something he couldn't describe. A few seconds later and everything went black.

* * *

Reveiws and crittacisim welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 The Transformation

**Chapter two (The Transformation)**

Diwan opened her eyes and picked herself up off the floor, she looked around and saw that everyone else was doing the same. She continued to look around trying to see where Oslo was amongst the rubble, Diwan couldn't see him but to her right she saw the hand of a small child coming from underneath a sheet of metal. The others had also seen the hand and began to move towards it. Diwan lifted the light piece of metal and threw it away to one side, she looked down to find a very young child that looked a lot like Oslo. The child stirs and opens his eyes, Diwan decides he can't be more than four years old. His right ankle is trapped under a bar of heavy metal. Diwan uses her powers to move it off his leg. The poor child looks around at everyone, he is terrified and obviously in pain but still speaks. "Wh... who are you?" He stutters.

"That's funny we were about to ask you the same thing boy." An admin says gruffly making Oslo jump in fear, Diwan kneels on the ground and speaks in a quiet and calm voice. "What is your name?"

"I... It's Oslo." He stutters, there is a gasp from everyone which makes Oslo look around nervously.

"Do you know where you are?" Diwan asks and Oslo shakes his head before stating.

"My leg hurts."

"Your ankle is probably broken, but you're a seijin and will heal soon." Diwan says as Oslo continues to look at her, he then shocks everyone with his next question.

"What's a seijin?"

"You, you don't know what a seijin is?" Diwan says disbelievingly as some of the others mutter to each other, Oslo shakes his head. "Okay, Well seijin are people with special powers who work for the Sphere." Diwan explains, Oslo cocks his head to one side before asking.

"What's the Sphere?" A commander speaks in a mixture of shock and amusement.

"He doesn't even know about the organisation he works for, he's supposed to be a commander..."

"Enough!" An admin orders, he then addresses Diwan. "Diwan you shall be in charge of Oslo until this either wears off or when the professor can reverse it, you can reverse it can't you professor?"

"I, I don't know. He may be stuck like that and have to grow up all over again." Cheng's grandfather replied nervously.

"Well I guess that makes Diwan his new mother." One of the commanders mocks, as the others begin to laugh.

"I hope he's potty trained." Another commander yells out and makes the others roar with laughter. Diwan ignores them and picks up Oslo who cries out in pain as his ankle moves, tears run down his cheeks which seemed only to make the others laugh even harder. Oslo turns his head away from them and burries it into Diwan's chest, while he clinged to her seeking comfort. Diwan looks down at him and pats his back, she walks past the admins, commanders and second in commands, she reaches the elevator steps inside and after pressing the button she wanted leaned up against the wall.

When the elevator doors opened she stepped out of it and headed for the exit to the Sphere patroller that had come to take them to the Monoliths new location.

The Briggs saluted her and waited until she had boarded the patroller before following, Diwan sits Oslo down onto a bench inside the patroller and gives the order to take off before sitting down next to him. Oslo leans his head on Diwan and sniffs obviously unhappy with the situation, Diwan looks down at him and sees that he is looking up at her with large innocent eyes. "What's the matter now?" She says a bit snappish making Oslo flinch.

"Nothing, I... I was just wondering where we are going, that's all."

"oh... Well we are heading for the monolith which is your home." Diwan answered. Oslo relaxed a little bit and moved closer to Diwan not trusting the Brigg sitting next to him. Diwan sighed and looked down at Oslo before speaking. "I hate to ask but... you are toilet trained, aren't you?"

"Huh? do you mean can I use a toilet?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Uh huh, course I can I'm not a baby." Diwan sighed in relief at his response.

"That's good." She said.

"How come?" Oslo asked innocently.

"Ah well..." Diwan went red. "I just, I don't really want to have to change diappers that's all."

"Well I am four." Oslo stated while holding up three fingers, noticing this he quickly put a fourth finger up with the other three.

"I thought so." Diwan said as she watched Oslo yawn and rub his eyes sleepily. She put her arm around him reassuringly, he looked up at her and smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	3. Chapter 3 Seijins power

**Chapter three (Seijins power)**

Oslo awoke to find himself once again in Diwan's arms, his brain was still asleep and so he said only one word. "Down!"

"What?" Diwan said looking at him.

"Down!"

"What are you talking about you can't walk, your ankle is still hurt." Hearing Diwan's words Oslo once again repeated he demand. "Down!"

"No!"

"I want down!"

"Well I said no!" After this Oslo began to squirm and wriggle trying to get loose, after awhile he yelled one last time. "Down!" This time his demand was backed up but a blast of seijin energy. Diwan had a look of surprise cross her face before hitting a wall and sliding down it to the floor, Oslo hit the ground jarring his ankle he cried out in pain. When Oslo had cried out in pain he had expected Diwan to come over and comfort him, when she didn't move from her position on the floor he began to cry.

Oslo's crying attracted the attention of three seijin two men and one woman, the two men picked up Diwan and the woman rushed to comfort Oslo. The woman picked up Oslo and held him in a hug gently rocking him, he stopped crying and looked up at her she tickled his tummy making him giggle. The woman nodded at the two men and started to walk to the monoliths infirmary, Oslo squirmed and wriggled in her arms trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes he seemed to be in a comfortable position, closing his eyes Oslo began to suck on his left thumb.

Another few minutes passed and Oslo felt himself being placed on a bed and a blanket being put over him, he shifted and grabbed hold of the blanket with his right hand before curling up and falling asleep.

Diwan came to and found she was lying in an infirmary bed, she turned her head to the left and saw Oslo fast asleep in the bed next to hers. She watched him move about as he dreamed, she began to wonder if he had used his powers on purpose or if he had no control over them.

Diwan sat up and the doctor came over to see if she wanted anything, Diwan heard Oslo stir and looked at him watching as his eyes slowly opened still heavy with sleep.

Oslo slowly woke up and saw Diwan awake watching him, he sat up carefully trying not to move his ankle. Looking at Diwan he put his arms out in front of himself and opened and closed his hands wanting to be picked up, Diwan knew he wanted a hug but couldn't force herself to get up and get him she was just too tired. The doctor decided to help, he picked up Oslo and put him carefully down onto Diwan's lap. Diwan put her arms around him, he looked up at her and rubbed his sleepy eyes with chubby fists. Diwan decided that she wouldn't be able to give Oslo hugs on demand, after a few minutes she thought of a solution. "Doctor do you have any soft toys that you could give to Oslo?"

"Hmmm let me think… you know I think I might have one." The doctor replied as he walked away, he soon returned with a strange looking white cat plushie. The doctor handed it to Oslo who instantly grabbed it, hugging it tightly a large grin on his face. "I think he likes it." The doctor said laughing.

"I think you might be right." Diwan said as she smiled at Oslo, Oslo looked up at the doctor before saying. "Ank oo." Diwan decided to translate.

"I think he said thank you."

"I thought that's what he said." The doctor replied as he watched Oslo go back to hugging the cat plushie. "Well he needs to get some sleep, oh and before I forget he's scheduled for an X-ray tomorrow at 9:30am." Said the doctor.

"Oh… um would you mind putting him back in his bed for me?" Asked Diwan.

"Of course not." The doctor answered and waited for Oslo to give Diwan one last hug, after that he picked Oslo up and put him in his bed tucking him in. Oslo only yawned and hugged his cat plushie, holding it tightly he soon fell fast asleep dreaming childlike dreams that made him smile in his sleep

* * *

**Want to know what the cat plushie looks like? Go to Deviantart and search up** _Cortes and a... kid Oslo... _

Reviews and Crittacisum welcome


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

**Chapter four (Breakfast)**

Diwan was up and about by 8:00am and was standing next to Oslo's bed wondering whether or not to wake him. Oslo was lying on his back his right arm clinging to his cat plushie and his left thumb in his mouth, sucking it contently oblivious to anything around him. Diwan placed her hand on his right shoulder and gently shook him awake, Oslo made a small noise of protest before opening his eyes and sitting up. Diwan smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes with one hand while clinging to his cat plushie, Oslo then reached out to Diwan opening and closing his hand wanting a hug. Diwan bent down and put her arms around him, she heard him sigh happily. Oslo's stomach then growled, he put his left hand on his tummy looking at it surprised. Diwan laughed at his reaction, he looked up at her and said only one word. "Hungy." Diwan chuckled and Oslo stared at her, the look on his face seemed to say 'what's so funny!' "I think it's time for you to have some breakfast, so what do you want? Cereal, toast or pancakes?" Diwan asked with a smile in her face, she was sure she already knew what he would choose. "Pancakes!" Oslo shouted excitedly. "I thought that would be what you wanted." Diwan answered smiling, Oslo looked at her expectantly. "All right I'll go and get them, oh and do you want orange juice or apple juice?"

"Apple juice, please."

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Kay." Said Oslo and nodded his head, when Diwan had left Oslo yawned, stretched and then picked up his cat plushie and hugged. After hugging it he lay back down pulling the blankets closer to himself, he soon fell asleep while sucking his thumb. Diwan returned carrying a tray with a glass of apple juice and a plate with a few pancakes, on the top pancake the syrup had been put on in the shape of a happy face. Diwan walked over to Oslo, his back was facing her but she could tell he was asleep again. "Oslo wake up, it's time for breakfast." Diwan stood where she was as Oslo slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes again, she was sure he only sat up because he could smell the pancakes. Oslo looked at the plate and clapped his hands in delight as Diwan put it on the bed. "Now are you going to get into a big sticky mess? Or, are you going to stay clean?" Diwan asked, Oslo looked up at her one of his hands was hovering over the pancakes. Diwan handed him a knife and fork, Oslo looked at them before looking back up at Diwan. "You do know how to use a knife and fork don't you?" Diwan asked, Oslo only looked back down at them bewilded. Sighing Diwan took back the knife and fork, she cut the pancakes into bite size pieces before handing the fork back to Oslo. He grabbed hold of the fork and stabbed the nearest pieces of pancake, stuffing them into his mouth he quickly chewed and swallowed them. Soon there was only a few pieces of pancake left, there was also syrup all over Oslo's face. Once Oslo had finished the pancakes he grabbed the glass of apple juice in two hands, while he was gulping down the apple juice Diwan was getting a small bowl of warm water. Oslo put the glass down onto the tray with a thump and announced proudly. "Done!"

"Well that's good, now hold still." Diwan replied with a cloth and the warm water in her hands, she began to wash Oslo's face and then his sticky hands. He protested and squirmed making Diwan's job difficult, eventually she managed to get him clean and ready before 9:30am for his X-ray. "I don't want X-ray." Oslo complained nervously. "Don't worry I'll be there, right next to you." Diwan reassured him.

"Will hurt?" Oslo asked before sucking on his thumb.

"No, of course it won't hurt. I won't let them hurt you anyway, so just relax and everything will be fine." Diwan answered still trying to reassure him, Oslo looked at her unconvinced still sucking his thumb and holding his cat plushie. Diwan put her arms around him and kissed the top of his head hoping to calm him some more, Oslo relaxed a little bit but instantly tensed up when he saw the doctor coming.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	5. Chapter 5 The Xray

**Chapter five (The X-ray)**

Oslo squealed in fright and tried to hide himself in Diwan's arms, she tightened her hug and tried to calm him down. Oslo had begun to cry and not even his cat plushie would make him stop, the doctor had stopped next to Oslo and scowled at him unlike the doctor who had given Oslo his cat plushie this doctor hated children but he was also confused at why Oslo was crying. "Sh sh sh shhh, its okay you're okay. Hush now Oslo, come on your okay." Oslo quietened down and looked up at her tears still running down his cheeks, Diwan wiped the tears from his face smiling at him. Diwan stood up with Oslo in her arms, she followed the doctor to the X-ray room with Oslo still whimpering and clinging to her. "Diwan." Oslo said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Diwan replied gently.

"Where Cat?" Oslo asked looking up at her.

"What?"

"Where Cat?"

"You mean your cat plushie?

"Uh." Oslo replied nodding his head

"Don't you have it with you?"

"No." He replied simply, shaking his head.

"Well it's probably on your bed in the infirmary, you can have it when you get back."

"But I want Cat now." Oslo wined.

"No Oslo, were not going back to get it. You can just wait." Diwan answers firmly, Oslo looks up at her sadly before sucking his thumb disappointedly.

They reach the X-ray room and Diwan puts Oslo onto the table, he wriggled trying to get back into Diwan's arms. She stood next to him giving him a hug, though she didn't give in to him wanting to be picked up. Oslo looked up at her fearfully, he was scared of the doctor who was trying to get him to sit still and in the middle of the table. Diwan straightened Oslo's right leg and put her hands on his shoulders comforting him. "You need to keep your leg still, it won't hurt so don't worry." Diwan said calmly, Oslo tilted his head to look at her he saw her smile and relaxed a little bit. "Right I'm going to take the X-ray now, so Oslo keep still." The doctor said uncaringly to Oslo. Oslo nodded his head silently, the X-ray machine came to life with a quiet whirring noise. A brief and small flash of light was emitted from the machine, Oslo closed had closed his eyes before the machine had started.

He opened his eyes to find himself in Diwan's arms, he sighed in relief and leaned into Diwan seeking a hug. Diwan tightened her arms around Oslo satisfying his want for a hug, he looked up at her happily before closing his eyes and sucking his thumb. Oslo opened his eyes as Diwan put him down on his bed in the infirmary, she then passed him his cat plushie making him squeal in delight as he grabbed hold of it.

An hour later and the doctor who had taken the X-ray came into the room interrupting Oslo and Diwan's game of I spy, the doctor was carrying some bandages. "The X-ray came back and Oslo's ankle** is **broken..."

"But what?" Diwan asked suspiciously when the doctor trailed off.

"Well, his seijin powers should have started the healing process by now. But then again that would only happen if he had control over his powers." The doctor replied, he then had a brief smile cross his face as though he had thought of something funny, Diwan was distracted and didn't see it. Diwan sighed and looked down at Oslo after the doctor had stopped talking, Oslo had started to play with one of the bandages he stopped and looked up at them both. "I need you to hold Oslo while I strap his ankle." The doctor told Diwan as he grabbed the bandage back from Oslo, Oslo gave him a dirty look and the doctor glared at him thinking. _'This is why I hate children.' _

"Why do I need to hold him?" Diwan asked him once again becoming suspicious, she knew this doctor disliked children.

"Because I have to strap his ankle tightly and it will hurt, I don't need him moving around." The doctor answered snappish as Oslo tried to grab the bandage back.

"Oslo stop it, okay I'll hold him." Diwan said calmly, she then placed her hands on Oslo's shoulders holding him as still as possible. The doctor took Oslo's shoe off a little roughly making him whimper a little bit, he then began to bind Oslo's ankle tightly. The doctor was being a bit rough and Oslo began to cry, Oslo then started to wriggle trying to get away from the doctor he considered mean. "Would you stop moving!" the doctor shouted as he began to loose his patience, this only made Oslo wriggle even more. The doctor got to the end of his patience and slapped Oslo in the face, Oslo stopped moving shocked at being struck. Oslo felt Diwan's grip tighten on his shoulders as she fought back the urge to blast the doctor, Oslo didn't know she was mad at the doctor and thought she was mad at him. He became very quiet and still, completely terrified of what might happen if he moved or made a sound.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	6. Chapter 6 Lunch? and Corridors

**Chapter six (Lunch? and Corridors)**

The doctor finished strapping Oslo's ankle and walked away Diwan followed a few seconds later, Oslo could tell she was angry. He grabbed hold of his cat plushie and curled up, he began to silently cry his small body shaking as he did.

Diwan came back into the main infirmary room after yelling at the doctor for slapping Oslo, she stopped and saw Oslo curled up into a ball shaking. Diwan rushed over to him and placed a hand on his back, he jumped and turned around to around to face her slightly backing away. Diwan could see tears running down his cheeks, she reached out to brush them away but stopped when Oslo flinched. "Oh Oslo, I'm not going to hit you." She put her arms around him in a hug and tried to comfort him but Oslo only stayed still and silent, still not convinced or comforted by Diwan. "Well I'm going to go get some lunch, what do you want?" Diwan said to Oslo after standing up straight, he didn't answer but just shook his head. "Come on you must be hungry. Do you want a sandwich? Or a muffin or some fruit?" Diwan asked him, once again Oslo didn't answer and shook his head. "Well you have to eat something." Diwan snapped at him frustrated, Oslo flinched and began to whimper grabbing hold of his cat plushie he held it close to himself. Diwan looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry for snapping Oslo I just got a bit frustrated." Diwan said placing a hand on his shoulder, Oslo looked up at her fresh tears staining his cheeks. "How about I get you a blueberry muffin? Hmmm." Diwan said, Oslo continued to look at her not saying a word his stomach broke the silence. "I think your tummy said yes." Diwan said smiling at Oslo, she then started to tickle him. Oslo tried to stop himself from laughing but couldn't, Diwan was relieved when he started to laugh, it was the first sound he had made in a while. Diwan stoped tickling Oslo and let him sit up, Oslo then put his arms around Diwan in a hug. Diwan responded by putting her own arms around him. He curled up in Diwan's arms and closed his eyes feeling safe. "So what do you want for lunch?" Diwan asked as Oslo looked up at her. "Blueberry muffin please." He answered still hugging Diwan." Ok I'll go and get it." She answered smiling at him.

"Noooo I wanna get it." Oslo wined crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip pouting.

"Okay you can come." Diwan said while laughing, Oslo looked up at her excitedly and grabbed his cat plushie.

"Ready." He announced happily.

"Okay let's go then." Diwan answered and picked up Oslo, she then walked out of the infirmary with Oslo in her arms happily looking around.

Oslo said hi to everyone they met in the corridor and everyone said hi back.

They reached the cafeteria and Oslo looked around at all the people, he smelled all the smells and took in all the sounds. Diwan sat Oslo down at an empty table and went to go and get their lunch, Oslo sat at the table and looked around the room. People were in small groups at tables scattered around the room, all having their own discussions. Diwan returned with a tray and put it on the table, there was a sandwich and a blueberry muffin plus two glasses of water. "Do you want butter on your muffin?" Diwan asked Oslo as she removed the paper from the bottom of the muffin.

"No dank you." Oslo answered while reaching for the blueberry muffin still in Diwan's hand.

"All right, here you go." Diwan said handing the muffin to Oslo, Oslo grabbed hold of it with two hands. He took a large bite and began to chew happily, Diwan sat down and began to eat her sandwich. Oslo took hold of one of the glasses of water, he took a long drink from it before stopping putting the glass down and pointing at the cafeteria door. "Who dat?" He asked as two men in unfamiliar clothes walked in, Diwan turned around to see the two men head straight for her and Oslo.

"No... Not yet." Diwan said under her breath.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	7. Chapter 7 Teachers?

**Chapter seven (Teachers?)**

The two men sat down at Diwan and Oslo's table, Oslo was just finishing his muffin as the two men began to stare at him. Feeling insecure Oslo grabbed his cat plushie and using the table he hopped over to Diwan, she picked him up and put him on her lap, he cuddled up to her clinging to his cat plushie. "Diwan we believe you know why we are here." One of the two men said looking to Diwan, the other man continued to watch Oslo who had begun to suck his thumb. Diwan put her arms around Oslo protectively before answering. "Yes I do, but he's not ready yet!" The other man looked up at Diwan and spoke gruffly. "That doesn't matter."

"His ankle is broken, he can't walk." Diwan said franticly.

"He shall be carried." The first man said. Diwan then spoke firmly.

"No! He's not going, he's hurt and not ready for guardian school." Oslo looked up at her confused at to what was going on. "What happen?" He asked before going back to sucking his thumb.

"They want to take you to a place called Guardian School, they teach you how to control your powers." Diwan answered not taking her eyes off the two men for a second. "Why?" Oslo asked and then started to suck his thumb again, before Diwan could respond the second man spoke. "Because you're a seijin and you have to go, it's the law."

"What if I don't want to?" Oslo asked glaring at the man, for that brief moment he seemed like the old Oslo. The second man chuckled and spoke again. "You don't have a choice squirt, you're going whether you want to or not." He said smugly.

"Diwan?" Oslo asked looking up at her, Diwan sighed before speaking.

"Will I be able to visit him?" She asked tightening her arms around Oslo.

"Yes." The first man answered.

"When?" Diwan asked sounding defeated.

"We will come and get him tomorrow at ten, make sure he's ready." The first man answered, the two got up and left leaving Oslo confused and Diwan worried.

"Diwan?" Oslo asked in a small squeaky voice, Diwan looked down at him and saw that tears were rimming his eyes. "Diwan, don't you want me round anymore?" Oslo asked as the first tears began to run down his cheeks. "It's not that Oslo, I love having you here." Diwan answered shocked by Oslo's question. "Then why I got go?" He asked sniffing, Diwan stood up with Oslo in her arms and began to walk back to the infirmary. "Because… you have to Oslo, it's the law." She answered sadly, Oslo seemed to know that now wouldn't be the time for more questions and fell silent. They entered the infirmary and Diwan placed Oslo on his bed, she turned to walk away and Oslo grabbed her sleeve making a one word request. "Hug?" Diwan rushed to pick him up and held him tightly, knowing that soon she wouldn't be able to hug him. Oslo closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in Diwan's arms. Diwan noticed he had fallen asleep and put him gently into his bed, pulling the blankets closer to Oslo and placing his cat plushie under his right arm. Diwan kissed his cheek and left the infirmary, she could tell something was going to happen.

Oslo didn't know that Diwan had left but continued to sleep contently, he began to dream about a place unfamiliar to him with strange faces.

"_**Would ya stop throwing around that boomerang." A man with long ginger hair in a ponytail said to a black haired boy dressed in red. "Sorry, yesh you can't have any fun." The boy complained. "Ye call that fun? I call it a waste of time." The man said almost shouting at the boy. "Yeah you would, man you need to relax." The boy said as he started to leave.**_

"_**Where are ye going now?" The man demanded.**_

"_**For a spin in the Hyperion." The boy answered smiling cheekily.**_

"_**Oh no you're not, there's plenty of things here for ya to do." The man said firmly to the boy who groaned before answering. "Gee I can hardly wait to start."**_

Oslo's dream ended there and he slipped into the darkness of dreamless sleep which lasted through the rest of the day until the next morning.

Morning came too fast for Diwan who had gotten up at 6:30am, it was now seven and she was heading to the infirmary to wake up Oslo. Diwan had figured out if she got him up early enough they would have time to play one last time.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	8. Chapter 8 Hello and Goodbye

**Chapter eight (Hello and Goodbye)**

By the time Oslo was up, washed and dressed in clean clothes it was 7:45am, Diwan gave him his breakfast of honey on toast and went to go and pack some belongings for him. Diwan got back to the infirmary at 8:15 to find Oslo just finishing off the last piece off toast, naturally he had gotten the honey all over his face and hands. It only took five minutes for Diwan to clean Oslo up, she then placed his cat plushie on his bags of belongings that she had placed on his bed and then spoke to him. "Do you want to play for awhile Oslo?" She asked smiling, Oslo looked up at her grinning widely. "Yes yes!" He shouted clapping his hands. "Okay, what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Go for wide?" He asked, Diwan smiled and picked Oslo up placing him on her shoulders as she answered. "Okay."

Diwan walked out of the infirmary and headed down the corridor to the right, Oslo was looking around with a large smile on his face. "Faster?" he asked and Diwan sped up to a jog, Oslo began to giggle and clap his hands.

At 9:00am Diwan and Oslo returned to the infirmary, Diwan put Oslo back down on his bed and began to tickle him. Oslo started to roar with laughter and squirmed around until he had gotten to his knees, he then launched himself at Oslo and began to hug her. "Ank oo for the wide Diwan." Oslo said while hugging her, Diwan placed one arm around him before answering. "You're welcome Oslo." Oslo looked up at her with completely innocent eyes and spoke in such a way that you could tell he meant every word. "I wove you Diwan." Oslo then lowered his head and leaned it on Diwan. Diwan looked at him shocked before placing both her arms around him and hugging him tightly, she felt an ach in her chest and a lump in her throat that wouldn't go down no matter how many times she swallowed. "I lo... I think we should finish getting you ready to leave Oslo. Okay?" Diwan finished hurriedly, Oslo looked up at her slightly confused. "Kay." He answered moving away from Diwan. Diwan picked up Oslo's shoes and put them on being careful to not agitate his right ankle, she then passed Oslo his cat plushie and tickled him again. Oslo giggled before freezing, looking straight past Diwan at the door. "Oslo what's the matter?" Diwan asked concerned, Oslo did not speak but pointed to the door. Diwan turned around to see the two men from yesterday standing in the doorway.

The first man that had spoken yesterday spoke as he and his partner walked towards Oslo and Diwan. "Hello Diwan, I trust Oslo is ready?" Diwan sighed before answering. "Yes, he is." The second man stepped forward to pick up Oslo, Oslo quickly dropped his cat plushie and crawled behind Diwan. Diwan knew he was scared so picked him up and hugged him, Oslo clinged to Diwan and began to whimper. "Shhh its okay, you're alright." Diwan said to him soothingly, Oslo looked at her and put his arms around her neck in a hug.

The first man stepped forward and picked up Oslo's bag of belongings before speaking. "He will be supplied with a backpack and school supplies." Diwan could only nod as she continued to hug and reassure Oslo, the second man stepped forward again. Diwan decided it was time for a final goodbye. "All right Oslo it's time for you to go, be good and I'll visit you real soon okay?" Oslo nodded in response, he had tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Diwan." He finally said and snuggled up to her one last time.

"Goodbye Oslo." Diwan replied as she handed him to the second man, the two men then started to leave but then Oslo shouted.

"No wait! Stop!"

"What is it squirt?" The second man said gruffly as Oslo squirmed in his arms, Oslo replied in one word.

"Cat!" He shouted pointing back at his bed. Diwan turned around and saw Oslo's cat plushie lying on the bed, she picked it up and walked over to Oslo placing it into his outstretched hands. "Ank oo Diwan." Oslo said hugging the cat plushie.

"Right are we sorted then?" The second man asked clearly irritated.

"I think so." Diwan replied.

"Good." The first man said, they then left the infirmary and turned left heading down the corridor, Oslo gave Diwan one last sad goodbye look and wave over the second man's shoulder.

After they had left the infirmary Diwan walked over to Oslo's bed and sat down, she couldn't believe Oslo was really gone. Unable to hold in her emotions any longer she began to cry, her head down in her hands as her shoulders shook with her sobs.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	9. Chapter 9 The Trip

**Chapter nine (The Trip)**

Oslo had started to cry the minute he and the two men had entered the sphere patroller, the second man was becoming agitated and shouted at Oslo. "Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about!" Oslo looked up at the man terrified, he was silent for only a few moments before he started again this time louder. The second man couldn't take any more of Oslo's crying and hit him hard across the face, Oslo hit the floor after the man had hit him he lay there shaking still silently crying. The first man sighed and picked Oslo up placing him back on the bench, he passed Oslo his cat plushie which was instantly grabbed and hugged. The first man sighed again and spoke to the second man. "Joe he's just a kid, besides we still have a long way to go. Can you refrain from hitting him until we get to the guardian academy?" Joe snorted and crossed his arms. "Joe?" The first man said again.

"Okay fine, whatever Zack. I mean he's a brat and needs to learn some manners." Joe answered gruffly. "Well in time he'll learn manners at the academy, you know that as well as I do." Zack answered looking down at Oslo, Joe did the same. Oslo was looking from one to the other fearfully. "Take it easy Oslo, Joes not going to hit you again." Zack said to him calmly, Oslo looked at him unsure of whether to believe him or not. Oslo began to sniff and whimper, the only time he had been away from Diwan for as long as this was while he slept. His whimpering soon gave way to crying as he missed Diwan, Joe began to grind his teeth as his patience was wearing thin. Zack decided he'd better quiet Oslo down before Joe hit him again, Zack picked Oslo up and put him on his lap. "Hey calm down, what's wrong?" Zack said to Oslo calmly. "I want Diwan." Oslo answered still crying.

"So you miss Diwan huh?" Zack asked him Oslo had become quiet but tears were still running down him face, he nodded in response sniffing then hugging his cat plushie. "Well Diwan will visit you once you have settled in, and have gotten used to the new routine." Zack replied, Oslo sniffed again before moving off Zacks lap back onto the bench.

Oslo sat with his head pointed down so he could see the floor also he held his cat plushie tightly, he sat like this for two hours while all the time being silent except for the occasional sniff. The patroller landed and Oslo lifted his head wondering if they had arrived, Joe picked Oslo up and walked over to the door waiting for it to open. While in Joes arms Oslo saw Zack pick up his bag, Oslo then yawned before the door opened letting in a flood of light. Joe walked out into the bright light blinding Oslo, Oslo closed his eyes and slowly opened them again waiting for his eyes to adjust. When he could see again Oslo saw that they were standing in a large courtyard, he looked behind Joe to see some gigantic gates closing, locking the rest of the world out. The courtyard's grass was that of a fresh green, the buildings were grey stone with wooden doors and window frames. Oslo could see other children and teenagers through the windows of the classrooms, they were all dressed in the same dull black uniform. "I have wear dat?" Oslo asked wrinkling up his nose and frowning in disgust. Zack was the one to respond. "No you will wear the same uniform that you are wearing now." Oslo continued to look around, he yawned in a mixture of boredom and tiredness. A bell rang and Oslo saw all the students leave their classes and move off to another. "They are all going to their last class for today, Oslo you will be going to class now as well." Joe said while watching the Students as they moved quickly to their next class, Oslo watched them as well before speaking. "How come?" Zack answered him.

"Their classes are what teach them to control their powers, you need to go to class so I can report to the principal." Joe then spoke straight after Zack.

"So then the principal knows you're here and can arrange for someone else to carry you." Oslo had listened to them both intently, he then yawned again but this time because he was just tired. "Right I'll take him to class." Joe said to Zack, Zack nodded in response and took Oslo's bag with him to the principal. Joe with Oslo in his arms headed off to Oslo's first Guardian class, history.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	10. Chapter 10 History

**Chapter ten (History)**

Joe Knocked on the door to Oslo's history class, the teacher came over and opened the door. "Hello Miss." Joe said politely, Oslo was still in Joe's arms looking at the female teacher who was strange to him. "Hello Joe, now what do we have here?" The female teacher said to Joe while looking down at Oslo.

"This is Oslo miss." Joe answered as the teacher inspected Oslo.

"He's a little young isn't he? Well I suppose the quicker they get these new seijin in the better, well little one I'm Miss Falem." She said to Oslo. Oslo just looked at her, she had grey hair tied up into a bun, wrinkles, steely eyes and pale skin. Oslo decided he had better respond. "Hi Miss Falm, I Oslo." The teacher was not impressed with Oslo getting her name wrong. "He has a speech problem hmmm? Well we will soon fix that." Miss Falem said in such a way it made Oslo gulp in fear, Oslo then gave a little shudder and hugged his cat plushie tightly. "And just what is that!?" Miss Falem said pointing at the cat plushie, Oslo answered while holding his cat plushie even tighter in case she tried to take it. "It cat."

"Indeed. Must he have… have that in class?" She finished looking at Joe.

"Unfortunately only Diwan can answer that." Joe answered in a bored tone.

"So he is her child is he? Who's the father… Her commander?" Miss Falem asked.

"Huh! No Oslo is not Diwan's child nether is he Commander Oslo's child."

"Then why is Diwan the only one who can answer whether or not he needs to have that… thing?" She asked clearly interested.

"I can't answer that miss." Joe answered firmly, Oslo looked at them horrified at the thought of them taking his cat plushie. Both Miss Falem and Joe noticed this, Miss Falem then spoke. "Perhaps it would be better if we took it from him, he doesn't really need it. How old is he?" She asked watching Oslo fearfully clinging to his cat plushie.

"He's four." Joe answered also looking down at Oslo, Oslo yawned and looked at them sleepily while still clinging to his cat plushie.

"Well Until I can speak to Diwan it would probably be best for him to keep it, Joe take him inside and find a spare seat for him." Miss Falem said as she walked back into her class room.

Joe walked through the door way and found a spare seat for Oslo at the back or the class room in a corner, he put Oslo down on it and headed for the door. Miss Falem stopped him before he closed the door. "I have one more question, why is he wearing a commander's uniform?" She asked Joe.

"I can't tell you but the principal will inform all of his teachers about the reason later in a staff meeting." Joe answered before walking away, Miss Falem closed the door and walked over to the blackboard so she could address her class.

"Now class it is almost 2:30 so before I hand out your assignments pleas welcome a new student, Oslo." Miss Falem said as she gestured with her hand to Oslo. Everyone turned and looked at Oslo, he looked at each of them nervously while hugging his cat plushie. Eventually they all stopped staring at him and turned back to face the teacher, Miss Falem then handed everyone except Oslo an assignment paper before continuing with her lecture on seijin history. Oslo yawned silently his eyes slowly closing with each word the teacher said, eventually his head was resting on the desk and his eyes were completely closed. "Oslo!" Miss Falem screeched at him, Oslo's head snapped back as he woke up startled. "I'm sorry am I boring you?" The teacher asked too sweetly, Oslo sat completely still and silent unsure of how he was meant to answer. He began to shuffle about in his seat and looked down at the ground, Oslo could feel the other student's eyes on him. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer." The teacher said impatiently, Oslo looked up at her and answered meekly. "No."

"Then why were you asleep?" The teacher asked in a shrill voice.

"I tired." Oslo answered in a very quiet voice, the teacher looked furious at Oslo's response.

"You're what!?"

"I tired." Oslo said again, still using the same quiet voice.

"Are you a baby? Do you need to take a nap?" Miss Falem mocked making the other students laugh. Tears welled up in Oslo's eyes, he sniffed before stating.

"You mean!" He added emphasis to his statement by pointing at the teacher, after Oslo had made his statement the room fell silent.

"Get out of my classroom!" The teacher screeched at him.

"Can't." Oslo stated simply.

"Why not." The teacher asked suspiciously.

"Ankle broken." Oslo answered before looking at the ground. Miss Falem mad a small noise of irritation, she then picked Oslo up walked to the door and opened it. The teacher then dropped Oslo onto the ground ignoring his cry of pain when his ankle hit the cold hard stone floor, she then shut the door and left Oslo alone in the empty corridor.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	11. Chapter 11 Richard

**Chapter eleven (Richard)**

The cold stone floor soon numbed his ankle, though this meant his ankle was no longer hurting he was still crying. Being left alone in the cold draughty corridor was scaring Oslo as he had never experienced isolation before. Oslo looked from side to side nervously, he shivered in a mixture of fear and cold. Footsteps made Oslo look up, he hoped it was a person and not a monster. The footsteps grew closer echoing off the walls in the empty corridor, a few minutes later and a man in a long grey and black robe appeared from around the corner to Oslo's left. Oslo looked at the man relieved that it wasn't a monster, he watched silently as the man drew closer. The Man stopped in front of Miss Falem's door and was about to open the door when he heard a sniff from Oslo, he looked down at him vaguely surprised. "You must be Oslo." The man said kindly while kneeling down to Oslo's level.

"Yes, who you?" Oslo responded a little frightened at the man's size.

"Nice to meet you Oslo I'm Richard, but you can call me Rick if you want to." Richard said smiling, Oslo nodded and looked at Richard taking in for the first time what he really looked like. Richard had black hair cut above his shoulders it was also slightly curly, his eyes were a silver blue that were filled with warmth and kindness, he was very tall, had broad shoulders and his skin was slightly tanned. "So what are you doing sitting on this cold floor? You'll catch a cold." Richard asked genuinely concerned as he gently picked Oslo up, Oslo had started to shiver and cuddled up to Richard seeking warmth. "Mean… teacher dropped me there." Oslo answered in between a sniff.

"What do you mean she dropped you there?" Richard asked surprised.

"She picked me up, opened door and then just let go of me and I hit the ground." Oslo answered looking up at Richard. "I can't believe she could be that cruel… hang on what did you do?" Richard asked suspiciously. "I only just got here, this was my first class and…" Oslo stopped and looked down.

"And what?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"I Fell sleep." Oslo answered looking up at him sadly.

"Hmmm well I guess you didn't mean to." Richard replied thoughtfully, Oslo shook his head as if to confirm that he didn't mean to. "Well I need to talk to your teacher, but I can't leave you out here… Ah well if she doesn't like it I don't care." Richard stated and looked down at Oslo, Oslo was smiling broadly and looked as though he now trusted Richard as much as he did Diwan. Richard opened the door and walked up to Miss Falem. "Miss Falem." Richard said making the female teacher turn around.

"What is he doing in my class again!?" Miss Falem yelled making Oslo cringe and cling to his cat plushie in fear. "He is in here because I brought him in here, I need to talk with you after class it concerns Oslo's timetable… also I need to talk to you about another issue concerning Oslo." Richard responded sternly. "Very well Richard I… Ah he's yawning in my class! Look!" Miss Falem screeched, Richard looked down to see Oslo indeed yawning before rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'd better show him where his room is." Richard said quietly as not to startle the drowsy Oslo, he nodded at Miss Falem and left the class room. "Oslo would you like to see your new room?" Richard asked Oslo, Oslo looked up at Richard half asleep and answered. "Kay Rick."

"All right then, your stuff is already there." Richard answered.

While walking to the dormitory that he and Oslo would be share Richard asked Oslo various questions about what living on the monolith was like, a few minutes later Oslo stopped answering Richards questions. Richard thought that he had just grown tired of answering his questions, so stopped asking Oslo things.

After another few minutes and Richard reached another door, he looked down at Oslo to talk to him and found that the reason he had stopped answering questions was because he had fallen asleep. "Poor little guy." Richard whispered to himself as he opened the door and walked inside of the small dormitory before closing the door again.

* * *

Poor little Ozzy, He's so cute  
Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	12. Chapter 12 Fear

**Chapter twelve (Fear)**

Oslo woke up with a start, a nightmare with a scary monster in it had woken him. He looked around to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings, scared, confused and upset Oslo began to cry.

Richard was in another room filling out some paperwork when he heard Oslo's crying. "Oslo!?" Richard said loudly as he rushed down the hall to Oslo's room. "Oslo! What's the matter? What's happened?" Richard asked franticly as he walked into Oslo's room. "Oslo are you okay? What happened?" Richard asked as he sat down next to Oslo and gave him a hug. "Monster." Oslo stated simply, he then buried his head in Richards robe. "It's okay Oslo it was just a nightmare, you're awake now everything is fine and there are no monsters." Richard replied comforting Oslo.

"No Monster?" Oslo asked looking up at Richard.

"No monster." Richard confirmed. Oslo looked at him trying to decide whether or not he should believe Richard. "You slept for three hours, it's six o'clock time for dinner." Richard said looking at down at Oslo, Oslo had a funny look cross his face before speaking. "Can I take cat?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can Oslo… are you ready?" Richard asked Oslo after he had grabbed his cat plushie.

"Yup!" Oslo exclaimed happily.

"Okay then let's go." Richard responded as he picked Oslo up.

Richard walked through the door of his and Oslo's dormitory into the grounds which were becoming dark as dusk arrived, Oslo looked back at the dormitory and saw that it looked like a small cottage. Oslo yawned before settling himself down in Richard's arms and hugging his cat plushie as Richard walked to the dinning hall.

They approached the dinning hall's doorway where the doors were open wide to allow many people to pass through them and into the hall, they were large wooden doors that were carved impressively with varnish to finish them off. Oslo looked around the large hall unable to count all the students, he turned his head this way and that an awed expression on his face. Richard saw a table next to a wall that still had some space left around it he walked over to it and placed Oslo down on a chair, the boys already sitting at the table gave Oslo dirty looks. Once Richard had left and was out of earshot a boy named Bruce began to taunt Oslo, the other boys followed his example. "Well well well if it isn't the baby from History class, did you have a good nappy poo?" Oslo looked at him puzzled as the other boys laughed, they then began to call him baby and Oslo began to cry silently. "Ohh does the poor widdle baby need his diaper changed?" Bruce said again taunting while the other boys roared with laughter, Oslo carefully slipped off his chair onto his knees and began to awkward crawl over to where Richard and the other teachers were eating. "Rick?" Oslo said very quietly while pulling on Richards robe, Richard looked down surprised at seeing Oslo there. "Rick we leave now?" Oslo asked as the other teachers stared at him curiously while some even exchanged comments with each other. "Leave? we just got here, you can't have possibly eaten yet Oslo." Richard answered still a little surprised and also a little puzzled. "We leave now? Please?" Oslo repeated adding please to the end of his request.

"Well even if you're not hungry Oslo I am, so I'm sorry but you'll have to wait." Richard responded firmly but not unkindly, Oslo looked at him an upset look on his face.

"Please?" Oslo asked in a squeaky voice.

"No Oslo, why don't you go back to your seat?" Richard responded, after Richards response Oslo's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Well you can't sit there." Richard said before picking Oslo up, Oslo struggled for a little while before giving up and letting Richard carry him back to the table he had been before. Richard placed Oslo down on a chair and patted his head as Oslo gave him one last pleading look before he walked back to his own table. Bruce and the other boys exchanged amused looks as they waited for Richard to move out of ear shot. "Well what do you know the baby has returned, thought you could get away from us that easy did you?" Bruce said to Oslo who was looking around the table nervously, Oslo stayed silent and hugged his cat plushie as the other boys began to snigger. "All right you baby listen up and listen real good cause I'm only going to say this once, I don't like you so you better do as I say or else. Got it?" Bruce told Oslo threateningly, Oslo nodded before looking down at the ground he was too intimidated by the boy and his gang to speak or even to look at him. "Good." Bruce stated as he decided that Oslo was sufficiently intimidated. Oslo's stomach growled but he daren't look up or even try to take any of the food that was on the table, he just continued to look at the ground while hugging his cat plushie.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	13. Chapter 13 Sleepless

**Chapter thirteen (Sleepless) **

Richard had finished his dinner and thought that since Oslo had wanted to leave before he would go and see if he still wanted to leave, excusing himself Richard stood and walked over to the table where he had placed Oslo. "Oslo haven't you eaten anything?" Richard asked concerned when he saw that Oslo's plate was still clean. "Not hungy." Oslo stated simply while still looking at the floor, the other boys at the table snorted with laughter when Oslo had said hungy instead of hungry. "Well if you're not hungry I guess we'll leave now." Richard replied ignoring the boys snorts of laughter, Oslo looked up at him instantly holding out his hands to be picked up. "Okay then." Richard said as he picked Oslo up, Richard then walked out of the hall and back out into the grounds heading for his and Oslo's dormitory.

Oslo placed his head on Richards shoulder and began to suck his thumb, it was almost dark and Oslo looked up to see a crescent moon. He looked at it wonderingly as Richard carried him to their dormitory, Oslo yawned and snuggled up to Richard feeling safe once more. A few minutes passed before Richard and Oslo reached their dormitory's door, Richard opened the door and stepped inside before closing it again. He carried Oslo down the hall to his room, Oslo's room was simple it had a bed opposite the door, a bookshelf and some regular shelves, some drawers, a closet and a bedside table with a small cupboard and a lamp. The walls were a browney cream and the ceiling was a creamy white, in the centre of the ceiling was a light.

Richard had switched the main light on and had sat down on Oslo's bed with Oslo still in his arms, he could tell that Oslo was quite content to stay in his arms but Richard knew Oslo had to sleep in his own bed. Richard stood up and laid Oslo down in his bed then covered him with his blankets, Oslo yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily while watching Richard as he tucked him in. "All right Oslo good night." Richard said quietly as he turned the light off and closing the door almost completely.

Richard walked back down the hall to the dining room to complete his paper work, as he sat down on one of the chairs he began to wonder why Oslo hadn't eaten any dinner._ 'What could have possibly put him off eating dinner? ... I hope he's not sick. Ohhh the poor little guy probably just misses Diwan.'_

Oslo had begun to toss and turn unable to sleep, he finally gave up and carefully slipped onto the floor. He was about to start crawling to the door when his stomach growled, Oslo looked at his tummy and then gave it a quick pat before crawling to the door his cat plushie still on his bed. Oslo crawled quickly yet carefully down the hall to the room Richard was in, he crawled right up to Richard without making a sound he then tugged on Richards robe.

"Oslo? What's the matter? Did you have another nightmare?" Richard asked Oslo as he picked him up and placed him on his lap, Oslo shook his head in response ."Can't you sleep?" Richard asked before Oslo nodded in response. "Well I think I can help with that." Richard answered as he placed Oslo onto the chair and walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes Richard came out of the kitchen with a glass that was slightly steaming, he handed it to Oslo who looked at it suspiciously. "It's only some warm milk Oslo." Richard stated slightly amused at Oslo's actions, Oslo sniffed the warm milk before gulping it down. After drinking all of the milk Oslo began to feel drowsy, Richard picked him up after the glass was safely on the table. Richard then saw Oslo's shoes. "Did I forget to take your shoes off?" Richard asked Oslo who only nodded in response as they entered his room, Richard stopped to turn the light's on before walking over to Oslo's bed and sitting him down on it. "Ah well it's time for bed." Richard stated as he began to carefully take Oslo's shoes off before tucking him in again. "Goodnight Oslo." Richard said very quietly from the doorway.

"Night Rick." Oslo responded before his eyes closed and Richard turned the light off.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	14. Chapter 14 Ill

**Chapter fourteen (Ill)**

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Richard had returned from having breakfast with the other teachers, he decided to go and wake Oslo up so he too could have some breakfast. "Oslo, Oslo it's time for breakfast." Richard called to Oslo, from his bedroom door, when Oslo did not stir Richard walked over to him and slightly shook him. "Come on it's time to get up." Oslo made a small noise of protest but sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes, his cheeks were a little red but Richard didn't notice as he picked Oslo up. Once Richard walked into the dining room he sat Oslo on a chair at the table which had a small bowl of porridge on it, Richard then went into the kitchen to get Oslo a drink. When he came back Oslo was still staring blankly at the bowl. "Come on Oslo eat up." Richard told him as he came over and placed a glass of water on the table, Oslo looked at him for a second before looking back at the bowl blankly. "Oslo." Richard sighed as he picked Oslo up and sat down on his chair before placing Oslo on his lap, Richard picked up the spoon and filled it before moving it in front of Oslo. Oslo pushed the spoon away with one hand and turned his head the other way, Richard sighed and put the spoon back into the bowl. "Oslo its only porridge." Richard told him calmly before putting one of his fingers into the bowl scooping up some of the porridge and eating it. "See Oslo its okay." Richard told him and wiped his finger on a napkin that was on the table before picking up the spoon again, Oslo only did the same thing pushing the spoon away as he turned his head the other way. Richard sighed in defeat as he put the spoon back into the bowl, Oslo noticing that Richard had given up rested his head on Richards chest his eyes half closed. Richard was concerned and placed the back of his hand on Oslo's forehead. "You have a fever." Richard exclaimed as he looked down at Oslo noticing for the first time that his cheeks were a little red. "I guess sitting on that cold floor in that draughty corridor did make you ill." Richard said quietly as Oslo was almost asleep again.

Richard carried Oslo back to his room and sat him down on his bed, Richard picked up Oslo's shoes and put them on being careful with his right ankle. Richard then searched through Oslo's draws until he found a scarf and woollen hat, he wrapped the scarf around Oslo's neck and put the wool hat on his head. Richard then picked Oslo's cat plushie up and passed it to him, Oslo looked at it for a second before taking hold of it and hugging it sleepily. Richard then picked Oslo up and carried him to the front door of their dormitory, Oslo yawned and settled himself down in Richards's arms as Richard walked out the door and into the grounds.

Closing the door behind him self Richard began to walk across the grounds, he was lost in his own thoughts until he heard a very quiet voice. "Rick? Where we go?" Richard looked down to see a very tired looking Oslo looking back up at him. "Well you are going to class so then I can go and sort something out." Richard answered smiling down at Oslo who only sniffed in response. "Sounds like you have a snotty nose." Richard said chuckling, Oslo looked at him sleepily before saying.

"Rick I don feel good." Richard gave him a sympathetic look and then a quick hug, Oslo only sighed in an unwell way. "Rick? What class I go to?" He asked curiously.

"Well... Unfortunately for you it's history." Richard replied hesitantly.

"Ohhh." Oslo groaned making Richard look down at him concerned. "Oslo are you all right?" Richard asked concerned that Oslo was iller than he thought, Oslo looked up at him and gave him a look that seem to say 'define all right'. "Sorry dumb question." Richard said a little sheepishly.

"Do I have go to Miss Falm's class?" Oslo asked in a whining way as Richard approached Miss Falem's classroom.

"Sorry Oslo but yes." Richard answered solemnly.

"_sigh_ Okay Rick if you say so." Oslo answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

Richard smiled and walked into the History class, Miss Falem was just getting ready to do the roll. "Ahhh Richard right on time, Master Oslo I trust there shall be no more sleeping in my class?" Miss Falem said after she looked up, Oslo gulped a little before shaking his head. "Very good, take a seat." Miss Falem replied as Oslo looked at her confused.

* * *

**Master Oslo? I guess the teachers now know who Oslo is.**

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	15. Chapter 15 Drawing

**Chapter fifteen (Drawing)**

Richard carried Oslo to his seat in the back of the class room, he patted Oslo on the head before walking back to the front of the class room and speaking to Miss Falem. "Miss Falem Oslo is not feeling very well, I must ask you to not put him back out into that corridor." Richard told Miss Falem quietly.

"Very well Richard, goodbye." Miss Falem replied before Richard walked out the door and down the corridor.

Oslo wasn't happy about Richard leaving him there, he was also very confused about Miss Falem calling him Master Oslo. Giving up on his own thoughts Oslo decided to listen to what his teacher was saying. "Right class today we shall continue our lecture on the origin of seijins." Miss Falem announced to the class, after the announcement most of the class groaned while others seem to be interested in the topic.

Oslo began to ignore Miss Falem and looked around the classroom instead, the walls were a dull brown the roof was a dark cream colour and behind Miss Falem was a large chalk board. There were a few low bookcases around the room, there was also a large desk at the front for Miss Falem. There was thirty six other students in the class, all sitting in identical desks and wearing the dull uniform that was the same for both boys and girls.

Miss Falem handed out a quiz to everyone but Oslo, she gave him a blank piece of paper and a pencil instead. "Oslo you shall not be taking this quiz, you can just draw silently or just sit there. Everyone else you have half an hour!" Everyone except Oslo sighed loudly before beginning their quiz.

Oslo looked down at his blank piece of paper as he picked up his pencil, he was unsure of what to draw until he remembered his dream with the man and boy in it. For some reason he could only see the man standing in front of a huge ship clearly no matter how hard he tried to remember another part of his dream. He sighed and began to draw the image that was in his head, he decided to draw the man first. He carefully drew the man's belt and placed a wrench in his right hand like the picture in his mind, he then began to draw the huge ship that the man was standing in front of. When he came to draw the symbol on the side of the ship he discovered that it looked like his cat plushie's head, afterwards Oslo added some shading to his picture. He sat back to admire his drawing which looked exactly like the image in his head. "What is this?" Said a voice from behind Oslo, Oslo spun around to see Miss Falem standing directly behind him. Miss Falem picked up the drawing and looked at it, if she had not just seen Oslo drawing it she would've sworn that it was a black and white Photo. "Where did you see this man and this ship?!" Miss Falem demanded scaring Oslo.

"Dream." Oslo answered in a small voice.

"A dream!?" Miss Falem screeched unbelieving of Oslo's answer.

"Yes." Oslo confirmed still using the same small voice, Miss Falem was about to say something else when the door opened and Richard walked in.

"Ah, Richard impeccable timing." Miss Falem told Richard who looked to the frightened Oslo and then to Miss Falem who was still holding Oslo's Drawing.

"Is it? I just finished sorting something out and so returned." He stated raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it is, I would like to speak with you about this drawing Master Oslo has made." Miss Falem responded as she walked to the front of the classroom, she handed to drawing to Richard. He looked at it before his eyes went wide with recognition, he looked to Miss Falem and said something that Oslo couldn't hear. Oslo was becoming nervous as he watched Richard fold up his drawing and put it in his pocket, gulping Oslo shrunk into his seat as Richard and Miss Falem approached him. Richard picked Oslo up without saying a word, Oslo dropped his pencil and grunted in surprise of being picked up so fast. "Okay Miss Falem we are leaving now, Oslo has to see the school doctor." Richard said not looking at Oslo.

"Very well Richard, goodbye Master Oslo." Miss Falem responded as Richard carried Oslo out the door without saying another word, Oslo looked up at him and was about to speak but stoped and looked down again.

They walked in silence through a corridor until they reached a room with many beds in it.

* * *

Reviews and Crittacisum Welcome


	16. Chapter 16 Dr Eel

**Chapter sixteen (Dr Eel)**

"Ah Richard I was wondering when you would get here." An elderly man said as Richard and Oslo entered the room, the man had short white hair, wrinkles, pale skin and crystal blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. "Hello Dr Steel, I hope I am not late." Richard responded.

"Of course not my boy, now this must be young Master Oslo." Dr Steel said while looking at Oslo intrigued.

"Yes Dr Steel this is Oslo." Richard responded as Oslo looked at the elderly man curiously.

"Well Master Oslo I am Doctor Thomas Steel." The Doctor said directly to Oslo.

"Hello Dr Eel." He responded innocently before the doctor went red in the face.

"I'm sorry Dr he has a speech problem, Doctor?" Richard said hurriedly but stopped when he noticed that the doctor wasn't listening, a few seconds later and the doctor exploded into a fit of laughter. "Ha ha ha, that's quite all right Richard I can tell when some one is purposely making fun of me or if they can't help it. Well Master Oslo I must say that it is a very unique way of saying my name... but if you wish you can call me Dr Eel, just don't tell anyone else." Dr Steel said in a kind and understanding way. "Uh." Oslo aid while nodding his head and hugging his cat plushie.

"Okay now that that's settled you had better sit him down on a bed and I'll start the examination Richard." Dr Steel said looking at Richard, Richard nodded in agreement and followed the doctor to a bed and sat Oslo down on it. "Right little fella open wide and say ahhh." Dr Steel instructed Oslo, Oslo looked at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "Ahhh." Oslo said as the doctor inspected his throat, while the doctor inspected Oslo's throat Richard kept a reassuring hand on Oslo's shoulder.

"Hmmm well his throat looks fine, tell me young Master Oslo has your throat been sore at all?" Dr Steel asked Oslo as he stuck something in Oslo's left ear so he could take the boys temperature, Oslo shook his head once the doctor had taken the thing out of his ear. "No? hmmm well your temperature is a hundred and one which isn't good." The doctor said thoughtfully as he watched Oslo yawn rub his eyes and lean up against Richard. "Oslo sit up, it's not time to sleep." Richard said sounding a little irritated and distracted. "But Rick I tired."

"Oslo you can't be tired it's only nine o'clock. Richard responded surprised at Oslo's comment.

"Well Richard I recommend that Oslo rests for the rest of today and the whole of tomorrow, I also want to take some blood just in case he has something else." Dr Steel said stopping Oslo from retaliating. "Okay, but should I be worried about him not eating?" Richard asked looking at Dr Steel.

"Well not as long as he drinks plenty of water. Right little man this may hurt a bit... but the stiller you are the quicker this will be over." The doctor said kindly, Oslo looked at the needle the doctor was holding and gulped. "It's all right Oslo you'll be fine" Richard reassured him as the doctor rolled up his left sleeve past the elbow, the doctor then firmly took hold of Oslo's arm and inserted the needle as gently as he could into one of Oslo's veins on the inside of his elbow joint. Dr Steel attached a vial to the bottom of the needle to collect Oslo's blood, once the first vial was full the doctor attached another vial to the needle and filled it with Oslo's blood. "Right there we go two vials should be plenty." Dr Steel said as he held up the two vials of Oslo's blood, Oslo looked at his arm where the needle was still in and then to the two vials that the doctor was holding up as he placed the lids on them. A few seconds later and Oslo passed out, the doctor gave out a chuckle and took the needle from Oslo's arm cleaned the tiny wound and covered it before rolling Oslo's sleeve back down again. "Oslo? Oslo wake up." Richard said worriedly while gently shaking him.

"Don't worry Richard he'll wake up soon. I do suggest however that you get him back to his room where it's warm before he wakes up." Dr Steel reassured Richard, Richard sighed and gently picked the out cold Oslo up before the doctor placed the cat plushie on Oslo. "Right thankyou doctor, let me know what the blood test results are." Richard said to the doctor before turning to leave. "Goodbye Richard." The doctor responded as Richard left the hospital wing.

Richard walked slowly to his and Oslo's dormitory, after leaving the Hospital wing Oslo had slipped from unconsciousness to sleep. _'Why would the doctor need to take so much blood, one vial would have been more than enough.' _"Rick." A quiet voice said snapping Richard from his thoughts into reality, he was standing at the dormitories door and looked own to see Oslo looking back up at him through half closed eyes. "hey there Oslo." Richard said with a smile, Oslo smiled back before speaking in a small voice. "Rick I cold." He shivered and cuddled up to Richard seeking warmth.

"Okay Oslo, its nice and warm inside so you'll so warm up." Richard responded calmly as Oslo continued to shiver and cuddle up to him.

* * *

**Sorry that's all for now I havn't written the rest yet except for half of the seventeenth chapter, Update as soon as possible.**

Reveiws and crittacisum welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17 Missing Diwan

**Chapter seventeen ( Missing Diwan ) **

A few minutes after Richard had gotten inside he had taken Oslo's shoes off, gotten him to drink some water, made him use the bathroom and tucked him into his bed. It wasn't long after Oslo was tucked up in bed that he fell asleep again, he began to dream of being back on the Monolith with Diwan. Twenty minutes passed and Oslo woke up he remembered his dream and also how much he missed Diwan, he sat up and was quiet for a few more minutes before starting to cry. "Oslo!? Oslo are you okay?" Richard said as he rushed into Oslo's room, Richard sat down on Oslo's bed and gave him a hug. "I want Diwan." Oslo responded while still crying. "Ohhh Oslo she'll visit soon, don't worry about it okay?" Richard responded still hugging him, Oslo looked up at Richard tears were still running down his cheeks and Richard could see doubt in his eyes. "We go see Diwan?" Oslo asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Oslo but we can't visit Diwan, but she'll visit us." Richard answered solemnly, Oslo put his cat plushie on his pillow and carefully slipped off his bed onto the floor. "Oslo where are you going?" Richard demanded as Oslo began to crawl to the door, he stoped and turned his head around to answer. "I go see Diwan." He stated simply, Richard rushed over and picked him up.

"I told you Oslo, you can't visit Diwan." Richard stated as he struggled to hold the squirming Oslo.

"Let me go Rick!" Oslo shouted as he continued to squirm.

"No Oslo. You are sick and need to rest." Richard responded firmly.

"Let me go!" Oslo shouted, at the same time a blast of seijin energy came out of his hands. Richard let go of Oslo as he flew backwards surprised expression on his face, Richard hit the wall and landed on Oslo's bed with a grunt before blacking out. Oslo also went flying backwards and hit the wall in the hall, he slid down the wall and passed out.

Fifteen minutes passed before Richard slowly came to, he sat up and placed his right hand on the back of his head. He groaned and looked up and then saw Oslo still slumped against the wall unconscious, Richard gasped and rushed over to the small boy. "Oslo? Oslo can you hear me? …open your eyes if you can hear me." Richard said quietly, worried Richard carefully picked Oslo up and held him in his arms. Richard checked Oslo's pulse and made sure that his breathing was normal, Oslo stirred and groaned but did not wake. Richard stood up and carried Oslo into his room, after moving the cat plushie from the pillow Richard laid Oslo on his bed. Richard checked the back of Oslo's head for any signs of blood, finding none he placed the cat plushie under Oslo's right arm and tucked him in. Richard sighed with worry and sat down on the floor his back leaning on Oslo's bed, it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Richard woke to the sound of someone saying his name, he slowly opened his eyes to see an upside down Oslo looking at him woriedly. "Rick you kay?" Oslo asked quietly after Richard had opened his eyes, Richard stood up and waited for Oslo to get into a comfortable sitting possition after lying on his stomach on the bed. "I'm fine Oslo, but are you okay?" He asked before sitting down next to Oslo.

"Mm hm." Oslo replied as he nodded his head, he then looked down at the floor sadly.

"Oslo I know that you miss Diwan but... I'm sure she'll visit soon. Oslo? Oslo? Richard said trying to reasure the small boy before he noticed that Oslo wasn't listening, Oslo looked up at Richard sadly tears brimming his eyes. "I did it again didn't I Rick?" Oslo asked sadly.

"What did you do again?" Richard asked confuse as to what Oslo meant.

"The same thing that happened with Diwan, I got angwy and she went flying just like you did." Oslo said sadly before going back to looking at the floor.

"It was a blast of energy that you must have had stored, Seijins can do that. Unfortunately it appears that you can't control your powers yet, so it wasn't your fault Oslo." Richard told Oslo before he picked him up and placed him on his lap and gave him a hug, Oslo sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before returning Richards hug with one of his own. "All right Oslo it's time fore you to get back into bed, okay?" Richard told Oslo as he sat him back down on the bed.

"Kay Rick." Oslo replied before yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm just gooing to go and make some lunch, I'll wake you up when it's ready." Richard told Oslo as he tucked him into bed before leaving Oslo's room and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay I know that's not how you spell angry but if you remember earlier on in th story it says that Oslo has a speech problem.**


End file.
